


Lunch

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Jim & Asuka] While Jim recovers from his duel with Kenzan, Asuka brings him lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Lunch  
 **Characters:** Jim  & Asuka  
 **Word Count:** 497|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a fluffy fic  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Jim  & Asuka] While Jim recovers from his duel with Kenzan, Asuka brings him lunch.

* * *

Asuka entered the infirmary and tried not to remember all the time she’d spent here before. The taste of antiseptic and the soft sounds of machines beeping to themselves shaped a place in her mind no matter what she wanted. But she came here anyway; she’d promised Ayukawa-sensei that she would help, what with more and more students were falling prey to this mysterious exhaustion. 

Two of them slept in the cots now. Or one did, since Jim’s eyes shortly after she came into the room. He blinked, focusing on her for a few moments, and smiled. 

“Tomorrow Girl?” He sounded better than he had the last time she’d come by here. 

“Hello,” she said, setting one of the two bento boxes she’d brought with her down on an unoccupied part of the counter and tapped the one she still held. “I brought this for you.” 

He tilted his head to see it, a light frown forming between his eyes, and she hurried to tell him, “It’s lunch. From what Ayukawa-sensei tells me, you’re going to need to eat a lot to build your strength back up.” She hoped he wouldn’t be like Juudai, throwing all of the food down his mouth without even bothering to chew it properly. How he managed to do that without choking himself baffled her. 

Jim’s frown morphed at once into a brilliant smile. “It looks delicious.” He pushed himself up while Asuka hurried to get the bento heated properly and settled onto the tray table. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Asuka asked, keeping a watch out near her feet in case Karen wanted to check on the heating food. She hoped Jim had fed her today, but one could never be too careful with a crocodile. 

“Just about ready to get out of here, I think,” Jim replied. From the way he handled the chopsticks, Asuka guessed that he’d had lessons on how to use them. “Here you go, Karen,” he said as he stretched one arm over the side of the bed and Asuka spied Karen taking a piece of meat from his fingers. 

_I don’t know if I could ever do that._ She’d never met a live crocodile before, much less ever had the desire to try to feed one, but Jim did it as if it were no more unusual than feeding one’s pet cat. 

“So what’s been going on? Has anyone found out anything new?” Jim’s eyes darkened a little as he asked, and Asuka hated having to tell him no. Whatever was causing this still wasn’t clear. 

“You should just rest for right now.” He couldn’t help from here and no matter how much better he claimed he was he was still in the infirmary. But once he and Kenzan were better, they’d all help. Whatever this was, it had to end so they could have better chances of having a normal school year for once. 

She wondered what a normal school year would be like. 

**The End**


End file.
